


Side Effects

by patchwork_panda



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Anal, Djinn Equip, Kink, M/M, Sinbad no Bouken, Smut, valefor - Freeform, young sinja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchwork_panda/pseuds/patchwork_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Djinn Equips can sometimes come with strange residual side effects. Ja'far understands this all too well when he realizes training with Valefor has led to Sinbad developing some werewolf-like tendencies. About once a month, his teeth begin to resemble fangs, some of his hair turns white... and on the night of the full moon, he gets really freaking horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, so I meant for this to take place sometime during the Sinbad no Bouken timeline. So here, I meant for Sin to be around 17-18 and Ja'far to be 13-14. I tried to keep this from being creepy cuz I really really just wanted to write some young Sinja smut... That being said, I cannot believe I wrote this during finals week, but if you guys like it, it was worth it... OTL

It had started innocuously enough. 

The morning after Sinbad first began to attempt Valefor’s full Djinn equip, Ja’far saw nothing out of the ordinary. They had breakfast with the others as usual and as usual, Sinbad’s plate reflected the kind of appetite one would expect of a growing young man. It was only when they had gone outside that the bright glare of the sun revealed the fresh white hairs, nestled in amongst the purple ones like tiny wisps of cloud hiding in a darkening night sky. He had lifted his hand up to the taller boy’s head, attempted to dust off what he was sure were his own hairs, left by the brush that Sinbad had taken to borrowing on occasion. But the hairs didn’t come off, not until he thought to pluck off a few, much to a teary-eyed Sinbad’s annoyance. The remaining white hairs gradually changed back to purple by mid-afternoon, but when Sinbad came back downstairs the next morning with even more of them, Ja’far’s curiosity grew...

During their days in Reim, when Sinbad spent countless hours holed up in his room, looking for more ways to use Baal’s power, strange occurrences were not uncommon. Loud noises like thunderclaps throughout the evening were the norm and occasionally, they’d see lightning shooting out between the floorboards. Once, a sudden downpour appeared and drenched their building while leaving the others untouched and Ja’far had run upstairs to see an extremely excited, albeit worn-looking Sinbad, raising his sword in triumph to the heavens. However none of the incidents were as particularly memorable as the time his new master sprouted a full tail like that of a giant lizard’s and then fell flat on his face from the sudden weight. Even now, the image would bring a smile to Ja’far’s face whenever he thought of it.

Interestingly enough, compared to Baal, Valefor was... quiet.

When Sinbad finally gained complete mastery of Baal’s full Djinn equip, Ja’far found it only natural that he would turn his attention to Valefor, running up the steps after dinner with the jeweled necklace clenched in his fist. From day one, he was prepared to field the noise complaints they were sure to get from the neighbors and he had a list of plans and apologies available at the ready.

But they were never needed.

Instead of the chaos with which Ja’far had begun to associate with Baal, Valefor was stealthy. For weeks he didn’t hear a peep from the room next to his. At first, he was grateful. Too often had he stomped over and yelled at Sinbad to stop training so they could get some rest. Maybe Sinbad had learned by now that testing Ja’far’s patience meant knives being thrown at his head and getting an earful from Vittel and Hinahoho as well when the commotion inevitably woke them up. For the first time since leaving Rurumu and their ship, Ja’far began to sleep peacefully throughout the night. Until one night when the moon was waxing bright, the freckled young man thought he heard a dog’s whine coming from the next room.

He brushed it off at first. What did he care if Sinbad had secretly brought home a stray? The Sindria Trading Company was doing well enough that if the young master wanted to feed a dog once in a while, it wouldn’t put a dent in their profits. There was no need to be that stingy. But then, the next morning Sinbad had come downstairs absolutely ravenous and Ja’far scolded him for neglecting himself and instead choosing to sneak food to a secret pet.

“If you’re hungry, then just eat normally and I’ll bring some up later,” he had sighed. “I won’t tell Vittel if you really don’t want our accountants to find out.”

But oddly enough, Sinbad acted like he had no clue what Ja’far was talking about. It irritated him to think that Sinbad would keep secrets from him, even if it was such a minor one. But he let it go. Even after the dog noises came again the next night and the next... Finally, Ja’far had had it. He would talk to Sinbad about it the next morning. When his master came downstairs and greeted him with a smile, he saw something that made him realize Sinbad was hiding something, but it wasn’t a dog.

“Good morning Ja’far,” he said, grinning as if completely unaware of the small, errant fangs that had replaced his canines.

However, just as the signs had steadily appeared, in the next few days the odd incidences slowly waned away to nothing. Ja’far chose to put it out of his mind for now. Training with Baal had given Sinbad transformed features once in a while but they always went away soon enough; Ja’far was sure the same would hold true for Valefor and sure enough, everything went as expected. What he didn’t expect, however, was for the incidences to continue.

At first, the timing appeared sporadic. About a month after Ja’far had first noticed the white hairs, they began to appear again.

“Training with Valefor again, Sin?” the white-haired boy had asked when Sinbad had emerged from his room bearing a full white streak in his usually dark hair.

“No?” Sinbad had answered, puzzled. “Oh, well. Would you look at that?”

He held the ponytail out to the smaller boy with a smile.

“Now we match!” he laughed. Ja’far would have laughed too if Sinbad’s teeth hadn’t looked so sharp.

As the days passed one by one, the former assassin’s anxiety grew. Sinbad was staying up later and later. He thought he should say something when he finally saw shadows underneath the older boy’s eyes but stopped himself when a wide yawn revealed nothing unusual. Meanwhile the dog-like noises from the next room continued. He considered consulting Hinahoho or the others but if they noticed anything out of the ordinary, they didn’t let on. Luckily for Ja’far, once again the signs disappeared. Once again, he kept it to himself... that is, until the next time things began to happen again.

“Are you sure about this, Sinbad?” Hinahoho asked, examining his lord with a careful eye as he placed the dish in front of him.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” the teenager replied, picking up his fork. “They say that in the north of Reim, this is how people like their steak.”

“Alright, but don’t blame me if you get really sick,” Hinahoho sighed, crossing his arms. “Rurumu’s not here so you’ll have to make do with us in case—woah...”

“It’s really good!” Sinbad said excitedly, through a mouthful of the rarest steak Ja’far had ever seen him eat. “You want some, Ja’far?”

“No thanks...”

***

“Keep your eyes peeled, my friends! Without a doubt it’s back and coming for your children!”

“What’s back?”

The man spun and looked down at Ja’far, mouth agape.

“The werewolf, young one! The werewolf! Have you never heard of the beast?”

When Ja’far remained silent, the man’s eyes widened and he grasped the teenager by the arms.

“It is a legendary wolf monster! If he bites you, you too will transform into a werewolf once a month, by the light of the full moon. The only way to kill it is to shoot a silver arrow into its heart! It’s back in town and hunting for prey. I’ve seen it with my own eyes! Hey--! Where are you going?”

But Ja’far ignored the man. The former assassin had been keeping a journal and he had just realized something very, very disturbing.

***  
“What’s the matter, Ja’far?”

“Nothing.”

“You’re staring at me”

“I’m not.”

“Yeah, you are. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” Ja’far snapped, reaching for another slice of bread. 

Okay, yes, maybe he was staring but he had good reason to. Sinbad’s white hairs and fangs appeared around once a month and earlier this week, Ja’far had noticed it was happening again. Sinbad was getting better at hiding it, but tonight was another full moon... 

“By the way, how’s your training with Valefor going?” Hinahoho casually asked.

“It’s going well,” Sinbad declared proudly. “I can do a full equip now.”

“I don’t suppose you’ll be showing it to us anytime soon, though?” Vittel chuckled.

“Let’s hope I won’t have to,” Sinbad replied. While the others had laughed and taken it to mean there would be no battles any time soon, Ja’far could detect the trace of unease in his voice. Something was going to happen tonight and Sinbad knew it.

“Well, I think I’ll head upstairs.”

“Already? But you’ve barely touched your food.”

“Yeah, I’m feeling a little under the weather lately...”

“Alright then,” Ja’far said, “I’ll bring you something later.”

For a moment, he watched as Sinbad’s thick eyebrows briefly knitted together, but when he opened his mouth to speak, his voice was cheerful.

“Sure. Thanks, Ja’far. I appreciate it.”

As their master went upstairs and bid them all good night, Ja’far couldn’t help the knot of unease tightening in his stomach. Shortly after Sinbad had left, he pushed his plate aside and trudged up the steps as well.

“Ja’far?”

“I’m not feeling too well either,” he mumbled. It was only a half-lie.

***

He laid there, arms spread wide over the covers, waiting in the dark as the moon slowly rose in the sky. It was quiet. Hinahoho and the others must have gone to sleep already and he would do well to follow suit. Unfortunately, he was more worried than tired. Suddenly, Ja’far heard a growl that had nothing to do with the previous noises next door. He sat up with a small, hungry grumble and went downstairs for some leftover stew. After he’d had his fill, he realized he had promised to bring some to Sinbad...

“Sin?” he whispered, knocking quietly at the older boy’s door. “I brought food. Do you want some?”

A strange noise was his only answer. Hoping it was only Sinbad’s stomach, the white-haired boy swallowed nervously and pushed open the door. Thankfully, Sinbad was sitting up in his bed, completely awake and unharmed, reading an old scroll.

“Oh, Ja’far! You’re not asleep yet?”

“I thought you might be hungry,” Ja’far answered, breathing a sigh of relief.

“Just a little,” Sinbad replied, shifting a little. “Do you think you could bring that over here?”

Perhaps he’d breathed too soon. Why was Sinbad sitting so still? Why did he look so uncomfortable? As Ja’far placed the tray down on the nightstand, he got his answer.

“You smell good.” 

Ja’far twitched, almost dropping the bowl in the process. The raspy voice that had come out of Sinbad sounded like nothing he’d ever heard from him before.

“What?” he asked quietly, careful to keep the fear out of his voice. 

“I said that smells good,” Sinbad coughed. “What is that, fish stew?”

When Ja’far continued to look at him suspiciously, he rubbed his neck and, grinning sheepishly, mumbled, “I’m sorry, I think I’m catching a cold. All that ice magic, you know?”

“Right,” the freckled teenager replied slowly. “Sin, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he said hastily, glancing quickly out the window. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he immediately got out of bed, grabbed Ja’far by the shoulders and began pushing him towards the door. 

“Sin?!”

“Why don’t you just leave that here and go back to bed, okay? You’re a growing boy, you need your rest—”

“What are you doing? You’re kicking me out after I—”

“This is for your own good, Ja'far!” Sinbad snapped, “Get out before I—”

“Before you _what_?!” Ja’far exclaimed.

Just as abruptly as he had gotten out of bed, Sinbad stopped moving. The shorter of the two seized the opportunity to shake himself free, but when he spun and fixed Sinbad with a glare, the anger in his heart vanished as soon as he saw the look on his lord’s face.

“Before _this_ ,” Sinbad whispered, his eyes hollow and haunted.

At once, the windows flew open, sending a gust of wind throughout the room, extinguishing the candles and stinging Ja’far’s eyes. He threw up his arm to protect his face as the howling winds tore throughout the room. Then, as quickly as it had started, it was over and the former assassin carefully dropped his guard. But even though the wind had subsided, the howling did not. That’s when Ja’far looked up.

There, backlit by a fresh ray of moonlight filtering from behind the clouds, was Sinbad. Tall, regal and ethereally beautiful, with hair as white as Ja’far’s that cascaded down to his feet, he stood before Ja’far with several full tails at his back and two pointed wolf’s ears, each adorned with a large, glittering gold hoop. Even though he had never seen it before, Ja’far recognized it immediately: Djinn Equip Valefor.

“Sin...” he whispered, reaching out.

Suddenly, he was falling, falling... Before he could fully understand what had happened, his back was against the floor and he couldn’t move; he had been pinned down by the wrists.

“Ja’far...” Sinbad gasped. “I’m so sorry, Ja’far.” 

“Why are you apologizing?” Ja’far asked. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t done it before but for some reason, he was shaking. There was an odd chill in Sinbad’s usually warm, golden-brown eyes that made his blood freeze in his veins.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen,” the dungeon conqueror ground out between clenched teeth. “It’s Valefor. It does something to me. I... I don’t know how much longer I can control myself.   
_Ja’far_...”

Without warning, he leaned down and _licked_ the bewildered young man’s cheek.

“Sin?!” 

“I am hungry but not for food,” he panted, hot breath tickling Ja’far’s slender neck. 

“Sin,” he whispered, searching his beloved master’s eyes. “I thought I told you already... I’m yours. I gave my life to you that day.”

He swallowed hard. 

“That goes for my body as well.”

“Ja’far...”

He watched as Sinbad’s golden eyes hooded over.

“I’m so sorry,” he repeated. And then he sank his teeth into Ja’far’s neck.

He cried out as he felt fangs piercing his skin. It hurt; Sinbad must have drawn blood. Thankfully, Ja’far had never been a stranger to pain so this was definitely tolerable. But when he felt the man’s hot tongue lapping quietly at the wound, he realized he found this more than just tolerable... He let out the breath he hadn’t noticed he was holding onto and as he let it escape between his lips, he watched it condense into a soft white cloud before it faded into the ceiling.

Of course. Valefor’s ice magic. He shuddered and pressed himself closer to the man on top of him; the room was freezing.

“Cold?” he heard Sinbad whisper, a puff of warm air against his tingling ear.

“Yes,” he hissed, burying his face in Sinbad’s shoulder and inhaling. Thank God he still smelled the same, like sandalwood and spices, otherwise Ja’far didn’t think he would actually be able to go through with this. “Warm me up?”

His answer was another love bite, followed by another sharp suck. He gasped even though it was much gentler than the last one and squirmed as he felt pinpricks and tugs at his ear. Meanwhile, the large hands that had been keeping his wrists trapped began to move down his arms, to his chest, where they ripped the buttons off his shirt before sliding underneath the rough fabric to fondle his chest. He let out a small squeak, heat bursting in his face as fingers pinched and rubbed at the nubs that had become hard and stiff and _sensitive_ in the cold.

“S-sin,” he gasped, clutching the man’s muscular shoulders as he felt teeth dragging against the soft skin of his stomach. Inch by inch, his pale, scarred torso was bared in the moonlight as Sinbad moved closer, the hem of Ja’far’s shirt held firmly in his mouth. He raised his arms, allowing his lover to tug the cloth over his head before his lips were captured in a rough kiss.

“Mmm...”

He closed his eyes, parting his lips to allow an exploratory tongue inside but it was too messy, too much, too fast; he felt saliva leaking from the corner of his mouth. He wanted to wipe it off but his hands were much too busy running through those silvery locks of hair and entangling themselves in it, pulling Sinbad even closer to him. He groaned as he felt teeth nibbling at his lower lip and fondling hands continuing further down his body, palming him over the rough fabric of his clothes, fingers teasing around the hem of his pants before sliding in and wrapping around his arousal.

Ja’far let out a soft moan, his head thrown back against the floorboards as Sinbad began to pump his hand up and down. He was squeezing just shy of too hard; tears were threatening to leak from Ja’far’s gray eyes but at the same time it felt so, so good, he couldn’t bear to tell Sinbad to stop. Instead, he bucked his hips upward, wantonly thrusting into that hand until his vision filled with stars.

Gasping, he lay back, a thin sheen of sweat misting over his freckles. But he was given no time to rest. Without warning, his clothes were forcefully torn from him and he lay there, naked and shivering and _exposed_ as Sinbad carefully studied him from above. There was something predatory and calculating in those golden eyes and before Ja’far could figure out what it meant, he felt a thinly coated finger sliding its way inside him.

He tensed up, still sensitive from his release and let out a whimper as the finger pushed deeper and deeper inside him. He felt every inch of it as it slowly coated his walls with fluid, his back arching almost painfully as another worked its way in, searching, _feeling_ , opening him up. By the time the third finger had made its way in, he was incoherent. Each time Sinbad’s fingers brushed up against that one spot, it was all he could do not to cry out.

Just when he thought he could take no more, the fingers were abruptly removed and he was picked up and all but thrown onto Sinbad’s bed, where his legs were immediately hitched up and thrown over Sinbad’s shoulders. Strong hands gripped his hips and yanked him forward until their bodies were one.

He thought he heard someone scream. But the sound was so small and so far away from the sensations ripping their way through his trembling body that he paid it no mind. His hands scrabbled uselessly at the sheets, his toes curling as he felt himself being impaled over and over again, being fucked mercilessly—the mere plaything of something god-like and powerful. A choked sob was wrenched from his throat as waves of pure pleasure threatened to overwhelm his senses and he was reduced to a panting, wanting _mess_ of who he once was.

“Sin...! I’m going to—!!”

Another thrust and he was gone. Barely two seconds later, Sinbad stiffened and shuddered, finally losing himself in Ja’far. He released his freckled lover and fell back on his elbows, ears and tail disappearing into thin air as he hit the bed with a soft groan. Shakily, he grasped Ja’far by the arm and helped him underneath the covers. Ja’far winced as Sinbad pulled him in close. He didn’t even want to think about how many marks he would find on his body by morning.

“That’s certainly one way to get rid of a Djinn equip,” Sinbad chuckled weakly, pressing a kiss to Ja’far’s temple. The only response he got was a pained grumble as Ja’far buried his face against Sinbad’s chest.

“We are never doing that again.”

“If you say so.”


End file.
